Battle Cry
by Mew Misty
Summary: LettuceXRyou fluff. Tis my first story. Go ahead, R&R, even flame. As my best friend MewMidnight would say: do it, you won't!Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMM! Sorry I've not been on in forever. But I'll be posting new chappies VERY SOON.
1. In Love

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"Kish, you perv. Calm frickin' down, alright?" Ryou pushed Kish out the door and slammed it in his face and turned back to Lettuce. "Sorry about that." He walked over to her and laid back down on the bed. He gently kissed her lips and smiled at her.

"It's quite alright." She kissed him back and sweetly hugged him.

"God, you're amazing. You know that right?"

Mew Misty: Isn't that just the cutest?

Kish: I walked in on Ryou and Lettuce eating each other's faces!! Eww! Narf!

Ryou: smacks Kish Shut the hell up, you shitface!!

Lettuce: Ryou, it's all right. kisses his cheek and blushes

Ryou: blushes as well

Mew Misty: Moving on...

Ichigo: Will I be in the next little thingy?

Mew Misty: You will if you be quiet and let me start already...

"God, you're amazing. You know that right?" Lettuce blushed at Ryou.

Keiichero then sounded the bell for breakfast. "C'mon! Get it while it's hot! We've got scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages and muffins!" Lettuce and Ryou, holding each other's hands, were the last ones to come into the kitchen.

"Finished trying to suck your mouths out?" Ichigo automatically punched him in the arm. "KISH! Lettuce would never do that!"

"Actually..." Lettuce kinda muttered under her breath. "I sorta DID make out with Ryou." She kissed his cheek and took a seat next to him.

"Lettuce. I didn't know you had it in you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Mint?"

"It's simple really. Even you should be able to figure it out, Ichigo."

"Don't you dare insult my kitten!" Kish got in front of Mint, who was daintily dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

"Don't take it too harshly, Fish."

"That's Kish."

"Whatever. Anyway, Lettuce is the shy type. She's the kind of girl who doesn't have a life. Only myself and Zakuro, who is off in Paris for a photo shoot, have REAL lives. I mean, I have my ballet practice at 3 today."

Ryou quickly stepped in. "Well, if it's so important, then why aren't you heading over there? It's already 3:15."

"WHAT?!?!" Mint dropped her china teacup onto the saucer, nearly breaking it and ran out the door.

"Wait. It's only... 2:30! Why you lie like that, Ryou?" Pudding cartwheeled in and tackled Tart for no apparent reason at all. "Hiya SweetTart!!"

"To get rid of her of course."

"Pudding! Why did you do that? That was so mean!! Get off me already!" Tart struggled to get Pudding off him, but she clung to him as tight as she could.

Mew Misty: How was it?

Pai: I wasn't in it at all!

Mew Misty: That's because you're in Paris with Zakuro. You wanted to protect her.

Zakuro: Yeah. Don't you want to make sure no one hurts me? hugs him

Pai: tries to keep a straight face, but smiles anyway

Mint: Ryou tricked me!

Ryou: You were being mean to Lettuce.

Mint: I'm mean to everyone!

Zakuro: You're not mean to me.

Mint: But you're better than anyone in this.

Mew Misty: Ahem. I can keep you out of the story, you brat.

Mint: Fine. See if I care.

Mew Misty: Fine. You shall no longer be in my story.

Ichigo: You sure you want to do that?

Mew Misty: Yes. She's too cruel to Lettuce. And she's one of the most important characters.

Mint: What about me?

Mew Misty: I said you were out of the story. Now be gone.

Lettuce: blushes as Ryou puts his arm around her

Mew Misty: Aww... Bestest couple ever!


	2. Interuptions

Mew Misty: Everyone ready for the next chapter of Lettuce and Ryou fluff? I mean, the start of the battle?

Kish: Battle? Gawd, what are Lettuce and Ryou doing?

Ryou: pulls on one of Kish's pigtails What did you say?

Kish: Nothing! Nothing! Kitten!! SAVE ME!!

Ichigo: Ryou, please let go of him!

Ryou: No! He was being mean and perverted!!

Ichigo: IT'S KISH! WTF DO YOU EXPECT?!?!

Ryou: No.

Lettuce: Ryou, let go of him please.

Ryou: Ok! lets go

Kish: hugs Lettuce tight THANK YOU!

Mew Misty: grabs Kish's pigtail If you will shut the hell up, I can start the story!!

Pudding: Yeah! And I better be in it.

Mew Misty: Ok, I'm starting and I'm not letting go of you, Kish.

Everyone now full of food, everything had seemed to settle down. Keiichero was in the kitchen, making a cake with all "Welcome Back Zakuro and Pai" in frosting for when they returned, Ichigo was in her room IMing Kish, whom was also in his room. Lettuce was in Ryou's room with him, cuddling up to each other in deep sleep. Pudding was chasing Tart around the kitchen, both of them high off sugar.

"SweetTart! Come Back! I want to give you a kiss!!" She ran around with the chocolate kiss in her hand.

"Never! I shall never kiss you, human! Narf!" Tart jumped over the couch and rolled under the table, dodging Pudding over and over again.

Back in Ryou's room, Lettuce blinked her eyes and woke up in Ryou's arms. She smiled gently and snuggled up to him, pressing her head into his chest. Ryou gently kissed her forehead. "Morning, Beautiful." She looked up and smiled shyly. "Hi, Handsome." He smiled down at her and held her close for a minute and sighed deeply. "Lettuce?" Ryou bit his lower lip and looked into Lettuce's emerald green eyes. "Yes?" She looked back up into his crystal blue eyes. "I.. I.. I think..." He blushed deeply and looked down. "You think you love me?" Lettuce said softly. "Yeah... How did you know?" Ryou looked back up. "Because I feel the same way." She smiled shyly and blushed deeply. Ryou smiled brightly and squeezed her. "Hold on, okay?" He kissed her nose and opened his door and Kish, Tart, and Ichigo all fell into the room. "Enjoy eavesdropping and falling?"

"Uh... uh... We're sorry?"

"You can't fool me, Kish." Ryou bent down to their level. "Now unless you all want to get kicked out of this place entirely, I suggest you leave. Now." All three of them got up and scrambled out of there.

"Now." Ryou smiled and turned to Lettuce. "I'm sorry about that."

"Its alright." Lettuce giggled and stood up. Ryou walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he gently kissed her lips. Then the alarm went off, making them jump apart.

"Wow. That frightened me." Lettuce got back up to her feet with Ryou's help and adjusted her glasses. "I think we have to go see what is the problem."

"Yeah." Ryou walked out the door behind her, his head hung low. "I finally got rid of them and then the alarm goes off! What next?" He kept thinking over and over.

They met in the kitchen, where Zakuro, Pai, Mewa, Keiichero, Kish, Ichigo, Pudding, and Tart were all seated. "As you all see, Zakuro and Pai are back. Thank you again, Mewa, for picking them up, my dear." He took her hand and kissed the back. Mewa just blushed. "Oh Keiichero, it was nothing."

"Nonsense. It was a very kind deed." Keiichero gently smiled at her. "OKAY. Moving on." Ryou quickly interrupted. "Now what's going on?" Lettuce took a hold of his hand and whispered. "Calm down. I'm upset as well. So what wrong-doing must we fix?" Lettuce spoke normally.

"Well, as you know, there are other Mews in the universe. Mews that use their powers for destruction." Keiichero began. "Right now, they are reeking havoc in the state of Florida. We must-"

"WOO! WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!! HELLO DISNEYLAND!!" Kish cut him off. "Actually, Kish. It's in the Keys. However, we are NOT there to have fun. We are there on a serious business." Keiichero corrected him. He pulled out his laptop and went through some profiles. "Now here are the suspects."

Mew Misty: And that is where I will stop.

Kish: WHAT?!?!?! Narf! I hate cliffhangers!

Keiichero: Excuse me, Miss Mew Misty.

Mew Misty: Yes, Keiichero?

Keiichero: Just what does "narf" mean?

Mew Misty: Just a random word that means nothing. It's usually used when someone has discomfort or when they can't figure out what to say.

Keiichero: Oh. Well, narf then.

Mew Misty: We'll work on it.

Ichigo: Wait! Why did you make me spy on Lettuce and Ryou?

Mew Misty: You were curious to know, weren't you?

Ichigo: Uh, yes?

Mew Misty: That's why.

Lettuce: Why is everyone so interested in us? holding Ryou's hand

Ryou: Because you're so beautiful.

Mew Misty: Aww, that's why!

Ryou: Whoa, you think my girl is beautiful?

Mew Misty: rolls eyes Not what I meant. It's because you two are just so cute together!!

Tart: What about... I mean... NARF!

Pudding: What about what, SweetTart?

Tart: Nothing. Nothing.

Mew Misty: Yes, you two are perfect for each other. And good use of "narf."

Kish: I still hate the cliffhangers! And OWCH! LET GO OFF MY PIGTAIL!

Mew Misty: Oh yeah. lets go


End file.
